


Alpha Baguera

by Greyhound



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, Humiliation/Degradation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has quite the talent for dirty talk, and finds that Noiz makes an excellent submissive.</p><p>Shameless smut, request for anon on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Baguera

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever, mostly because I started it, then had Comic Con happen, then I started playing Undertale which ate a lot of my time, so yeah like a month later I've finally finished this!! 
> 
> To the anon who asked "could i have a little noiao, but with aoba topping the absolute heck out of noiz, n' noiz being super turned on and enjoying himself? oh, and lots of dirty talk, degrading n' stuff too, if youre okay with that."; I hope this is to your liking!! This sort of ran away with me whilst I was writing, so I hope this is actually what you were looking for omg
> 
> Named after Alpha Baguera by Steve Angello simply because I listened to that a whole bunch whilst writing this

"I'm going to fuck you, Noiz." 

Shoving aside any inhibitions he had about being the one to pin Noiz to the bed was proving to be one of the better decisions Aoba had made. The surprise in Noiz's eyes that was oh so quickly replaced with a sheen of lust showed that Noiz was definitely into this, definitely into the way Aoba hovered over him, hands pinning Noiz's wrists up above his head. Once upon a time, Aoba would have been far, far too embarrassed to do such a thing, but now...  
"Are you now? Might I make a request?" Noiz smirked up at Aoba, expression exhibiting a streak of dominance Aoba couldn't wait to extinguish.  
"What do you want me to do?" Aoba asked, shifting so as to situate himself a little better atop Noiz's hips, leaning down so that their lips were mere inches apart. Such communication was typical, Aoba getting over his bashfulness about such topics as it became clear that it was getting in the way of both getting what they wanted.  
"Degrade me?" Noiz murmured, deciding upon posing it as a question as opposed to a demand, as he usually would have done. It felt fitting, what with him pinned under Aoba's lithe form. 

Aoba swallowed a little thickly, gathering himself before speaking. Anything like this always took him some working up, but he'd grown to find a certain thrill in such filthy words leaving his lips. Noiz was certainly always into it, too, and who was Aoba to deny such a polite request?  
"You want to be degraded? What a slut," Aoba breathed, allowing himself to feel the barest dregs of pride at the way Noiz's breath hitched. He let his head dip down, hands releasing Noiz's own and instead coming to rest on the younger man's chest as his lips brushed over Noiz's jaw, parting his lips to press a few slow, wet open mouthed kisses along the ridge. 

Dropping himself even lower, Aoba came to mouth at Noiz's neck. Sure as ever, Noiz shuddered beneath the drag of Aoba's tongue across the side of his neck, the skin there being ridiculously sensitive. Noiz had lowered his hands so as to hook his arms about Aoba's neck, and there his fingertips curled into Aoba's shoulders, pressing into the flesh in a way akin to the way Aoba's teeth dug into his neck. He couldn't help but moan appreciatively as Aoba sucked a bruise into the column of his neck. Aoba knew of Noiz's love of hickeys, both leaving them and receiving them; he liked marking and being marked, and of course the way the sensation stirred up the heat in his hips. 

Aoba left a multitude of lovebites across Noiz's neck, one of which he knew wouldn't be covered by the collar of Noiz's shirt. That thought turned him on a little more than it probably should have, the thought of Noiz with a hickey he couldn't hide, Noiz's work colleagues all seeing it. Aoba kept this in mind as he pulled back to examine his work, to watch Noiz's flushed face.  
"Shameless, aren't you? So worked up over a few marks on your neck that you're digging your fingers into me so hard I can feel your fingernails through my fucking shirt," Aoba whispered. Noiz let out a small whine in response, fingers curling even harder against Aoba's shoulders. Aoba smirked, taking a moment to appreciate just how open Noiz's expression had become, displaying his lust all too clearly.

All too quickly Aoba shoved a hand between their bodies, coming to fondle Noiz's half hard dick through his clothes. Noiz gasped, hips arching into Aoba's grip.  
"People are going to see where I've marked you, Noiz. That thought makes you horny, doesn't it?" Aoba murmured, his free hand coming to push Noiz's shirt up over his abdomen. Aoba's penchant for dirty talk was really shining through, his own cock drooling and completely hard in his underwear. Noiz's response of a small hum did not satisfy Aoba, though.  
"Tell me, does the thought of people seeing where I've marked you turn you on?" Aoba repeated, lightly scratching his nails along Noiz's sides and giving his cock a particularly hard squeeze.  
"Yes!" Noiz grunted, hips canting a little. Shit, Aoba was so fucking hot when he was like this. Noiz wasn't sure how he was expected to last, not when Aoba was being so commanding.

Before Noiz could even fully comprehend it, Aoba had completely drawn back, sitting between Noiz's spread legs. Noiz propped himself up on his elbows, and was debating on what to do when Aoba made his next order.  
"Strip," He stated shortly, and _fuck_ the dominance in his tone made Noiz's dick twitch in his pants. Noiz didn't even consider arguing back, and quickly set about sitting on his knees and yanking up his disheveled black shirt. Aoba, however, shook his head.  
"Do it slowly," Aoba added. Taking a deep breath, Noiz heeded the request, slipping his shirt the rest of the way off in a slow, fluid motion. He didn't let his eyes drop from Aoba's and even smirked as he unbuttoned his jeans, sultrily lifting his hips so as to slide his pants down, leaving his underwear on underneath. A sigh escaped his lips, eyelids drooping as he maneuvered his legs out from under him, sliding his socks off with his jeans.  
"Do you want me to take off my underwear, or are you going to do that?" Noiz asked as he pushed his discarded pants off of the side of the bed, rocking his brief-clad hips as he did so. Aoba puffed out his cheeks, Noiz's stupid demeanor forcing embarrassment upon him. 

Aoba took a deep breath as he considered the best way to reclaim his dominance. "Shut the fuck up and take off your underwear or I won't let you come" seemed like the best way of doing so, and judging by how quickly that fucking smirk slipped off of Noiz's features and he set about taking off his final garments, Aoba had been successful.

In turn, Aoba closed the gap between himself and his now bare lover, claiming Noiz's lips in a deep kiss laden with dirty promises. As Noiz's arms bent at the elbow, propping himself up slightly against the mattress, Aoba wrapped his fingers about Noiz's length, giving the shaft a good hard squeeze. Noiz made a low pleasured sound against Aoba's lips as Aoba thumbed over the series of piercings decorating the underside of Noiz's cock.  
"Do you want me to jerk you off, Noiz?" Aoba breathed, hand now still on Noiz's cock as the blonde nodded vigorously, "Earn it. Beg me for it like the filthy whore you are." Noiz took a deep breath, the dark tone of Aoba's voice striking heat into his lower abdomen, half considering simply touching himself. 

That would defeat the entire objective, though. Noiz wanted this. Noiz wanted the depravity of having to fucking beg.

"Touch me, Aoba. Please," Noiz pleaded, one hand coming to grasp loosely about Aoba's wrist.  
"And why should I?" Aoba spoke slowly, hazel eyes boring into Noiz with a ridiculously intense gaze. With one hand still wrapped about Noiz's dick (though not moving), he brought his other down to palm his own erection through his jeans. Noiz's own gaze jumped to that, his throat bobbing with a heavy swallow. Several seconds passed like that, before Noiz seemed to remember he was meant to be responding to a question.  
"Because," Noiz started slowly, knowing _exactly_ what Aoba was after, "I'm your filthy whore." 

The coy smirk that slid onto Aoba's lips was razor sharp, and slowly but surely the hand curled about Noiz's cock began to move up and down. A heated hiss escaped Noiz at the sensation of Aoba skillfully using his palm to roll the piercings along the underside, creating a delightful tang of pain as each piece of metal pulled oh so against such sensitive skin.  
"Does it feel good?" Aoba teased, deciding upon rubbing more fervently when Noiz breathed out a "fuck, _yes_ ". The tip of Aoba's thumb came to swipe over Noiz's frenulum, the resulting sound that broke free of Noiz's throat one which could only really be described as a particularly needy whimper. 

Aoba pressed his thumb in harder with each upward stroke, taking a deep seated pride at the way Noiz shuddered underneath him, moaning shortly on each exhale.  
"I've got you worked up today, hm? More than usual," Aoba commented, his proof being the loud cry Noiz gave out as he squeezed particularly hard, moving his thumb so as to ever so slightly press his nail into the head, "are you turned on by me being quite so dominating?"  
"Yes, Aoba-" Noiz's voice was husky as all hell as he fisted his hands hard into the sheets.  
"Tell me."  
"I-I love it when you dominate me!" Noiz's voice cracked dramatically, his wild eyes meeting Aoba's. Aoba looked so fucking controlled as he continued to stroke Noiz's cock, face managing to display very little of his arousal save for the barest gleam of lust in those gorgeous hazel eyes. Noiz on the other hand knew that he was sweating and panting, face stained with bright red flush. It was sort of ironic, how Noiz - cool, calm, collected Noiz - could find himself drowning in a sea of expression the second he was forced to submit. 

And of course, Noiz was rewarded for his honesty. Aoba readjusted his grip, spreading the precome beading upon the head down along Noiz's tip (and naturally using the opportunity to toy with Noiz's prince albert piercing, making him croon as his thighs twitched hard), before going back to jerking Noiz off. Finally, _fucking finally_ Aoba was moving at a substantial rate, and Noiz could feel the way pressure and heat gathered in his veins as Aoba's second hand moved from his thigh in order to tease the underside, tugging up and down the ladder of piercings along Noiz's underside. 

"Do you want to come, Noiz?" _Shit_ , Aoba was talking to him, and that low note and the way he dragged it out, that smoky drawl... Noiz swore he could get off on Aoba's voice alone when he dropped into his tone. A sudden and particularly sharp tug on the piercing right by the base of Noiz's cock made him jerk, crying out a drawn out "yes" in response. Aoba watched the way his body moved, watched the tensing of his thighs and abdomen, the way his eyes squeezed shut and he whimpered with every arch of his back...

And then pulled his hands away. 

All too quickly Noiz was left with nothing, losing even the heat of Aoba's body as the latter shifted back, sitting some distance away from Noiz on the bed. Noiz let out a low groan of discontent, feeling completely and utterly fucking robbed as he flopped back limply against the sheets.  
"Get me off first, and then you can come," Aoba hummed. His hand came to palm his erection through his jeans, the concept of being quite so in control sending a kick of heady arousal into the pit of his belly. There were a few more seconds of Noiz laying back, cock so hard it lay almost flush against his stomach, swollen a harsh dark red, before he sat up. He crawled forwards, hands coming to unclasp Aoba's pants, and honestly Noiz being quite so pliant and uncharacteristically obedient made Aoba's cock _throb_.

Noiz pushed Aoba's jeans far enough down his hips as to be able to tug his dick out of his underwear, before lowering himself to lay on his front. It was immediately clear just how aroused this entire situation had made Aoba, his cock heavy with blood and drooling precome messily; Noiz noted that there was a dark patch on Aoba's briefs. The sight was enticing, to say the least, and it didn't take any encouragement from Aoba for Noiz to drag his tongue across the head. 

"You're so fucking eager to get your mouth on my cock," Aoba hissed out, as Noiz sucked the head of Aoba's dick into his mouth, swiping up the bitter tasting precome with his tongue before suckling lightly. Aoba moaned out, a hand coming to press against the back of Noiz's head, fingers tangling in his hair and the press of Aoba's palm urging him to take more of the length past his lips. Noiz's eyes fluttered half closed and he was careful to keep his teeth out of the way as Aoba's cock sunk into his mouth.  
"T-take it like the fucking whore you are," Aoba moaned through clenched teeth, hips stuttering slightly at the feeling of Noiz's tongue dancing along the bottom. Almost half of his length was buried into Noiz's moist mouth, and Aoba honestly didn't know how much more Noiz could take. As such he was careful to keep his hips as still as possible, so as not to choke Noiz.

That wasn't to say that the thought of going to town on Noiz's mouth, ramming the shit out of his throat and just generally fucking Noiz's face didn't cross his mind whilst his gorgeous, submissive, eager-to-please boyfriend continued to take inch by inch ever more of his cock.

Eventually Noiz stopped and set about bobbing his head, cheeks hollowed as he sucked lightly. Aoba groaned at the situation, legs tensing and toes curling as Noiz worked his lips and tongue over Aoba's member oh so fucking _well_. One hand held the base of Aoba's dick steady as he worked his mouth over it, whilst the other rested upon Aoba's thigh; Noiz sort of wished that Aoba had discarded his pants, having an urge to run nails lightly over the sensitive creamy flesh, but ultimately liked the feeling of domination that came with Aoba remaining clothed whilst he were completely bare. 

Noiz pulled almost completely off of Aoba's length, coming once again to suckle on the head alone. The hand at the base came to work over Aoba's spit soaked length, squeezing slightly whenever Noiz sucked hard to create a sensation that had Aoba keening. The grip on his thigh tightened, and Aoba swore to god he was losing his mind. That sinful fucking tongue flicked in just the right ways, teasing across the slit before coming to run along the ridge about the head... 

Wait.

Wait.

Aoba had let his eyes wander from where Noiz was working his mouth to trace along that back, and how sinewy muscle pulled the skin tense and- how Noiz was grinding his hips into the sheets. _Oh._

"Did I tell you you could do that?" Aoba hissed, hand fisting hard on Noiz's head, tugging at his hair. Noiz let go of Aoba's length with a sharp cry, his hips stilling in their circling motions.  
"Well? Did I tell you you could grind into the mattress?" Aoba asked again, staring down at Noiz. Noiz's shoulders were heaving with each ragged breath, the wild look in Aoba's eyes all too fucking hot.  
"No," Noiz breathed, before wincing as Aoba moved his head back once more.  
"Were you so eager to get yourself off before me? You're a vain bitch," Aoba spat, and Noiz whimpered in response.

Aoba's other hand came to encircle his own cock, and he wasted no time in beginning to pump his hand along his own length. Using the hand in Noiz's hair to pull Noiz closer, he positioned Noiz so as to point his cock at the bridge of his nose. Noiz's breath hitched, hard.  
"If you're going to be selfish and value your orgasm over mine, then I guess I'll teach you a lesson," Aoba murmured, ending his sentence with a low grunt. Truth be told, he himself was incredibly close from the way Noiz had sucked him off, and getting himself off really didn't take all too long.

Aoba moaned as he came, back arching and body convulsing. Noiz's eyes involuntarily shut in a flinch as Aoba's warm come sprayed across the bridge of his nose, some landing on his cheeks and eyelids. Aoba sounded so fucking pleased, and Noiz wished he could have had his eyes open to watch him come. Aoba was always so beautiful in the throes of orgasm.

Aoba let go of Noiz's hair as the intense sensation of orgasm faded. Noiz was quick to prop himself up with one hand, using the other to wipe semen from his eyelids so as to reopen his eyes and look at Aoba, promptly sucking Aoba's salty load from his fingertips.  
"Get up," Aoba ordered, and Noiz was quick to do so, scrambling to get up onto his knees. Aoba's gaze brushed down over Noiz, trailing first over his come stained face and then down over his lean body, before eventually coming to rest upon Noiz's painfully hard erection. Noiz shivered under the intense gaze, finding the feeling of vulnerability almost erotic under the heated way Aoba watched him.

"Do you deserve to come...?" Aoba asked airily, as though to himself. Noiz shifted a little, swallowing hard.  
"Please, Aoba," He pleaded quietly. Noiz needed this, he really, _truly_ did. Aoba hummed in consideration, lifting a hand and moving it toward Noiz - yes, _yes_ \- before simply placing it down lightly upon Noiz's thigh.  
"I don't know, you've been bad tonight," Aoba sighed, once more in that fucking questioning tone, and Noiz groaned.  
"I need it, I need to come, Aoba, I fucking _need_ you to get me off," Noiz begged, half considering simply jerking himself off. However, that wasn't what tonight was about; he wanted Aoba to be the one to get him off.  
"Oh? How slutty you sound," Aoba mused, looking down at Noiz through thick lashes. Teasing Noiz like this was incredibly pleasing, Aoba found, a nice exchange from their typical dynamic. 

Swallowing, Noiz gathered himself before speaking once more.  
"I'm a slut, Aoba. Please, make me come, I'm _your_ slut and I fucking need to come," Noiz breathed, rocking his hips slightly. Having such shameless words slip past his lips was only acting to turn him on further, and this was plain for Aoba to see. 

It was as though those words flipped a switch within Aoba, as he all too quickly reached across to the bedside table, snatching up a simple vibrator from where it lay there, almost innocently. A shiver made it's way down Noiz's spine, though he did not move; instead he sat there, thighs quivering in anticipation.

Much to Noiz's surprise, there was no command to prepare his own ass, nor did Aoba make any move to do it himself. Instead the vibrator was merely turned on, and- oh. _Oh, holy shit._

Aoba simply pressed the vibrator against Noiz's cock, and held it there. Letting out a loud, long groan, Noiz let himself slip back onto his elbows, head lolling back. That felt _incredible_ , and indescribably so, the sensation electric and crackling beneath his skin, along his back, in his hips. 

Noiz cried out Aoba's name again and again, his partner's name being the only discernible phrase he could pick out from his thoughts. Aoba watched Noiz intensely, watched the way he seemed to fall apart from the press of this one single object. It was hot, the way Noiz cried out, the way his back arched and how every now and then his legs would give a hard twitch.  
"Does that feel good, Noiz?" Aoba asked, tilting the vibator so as to press the tip against Noiz's frenulum, and in return scoring a particularly loud moan and the smooth, sultry undulation of Noiz's body. 

"Keep talking! Please!" Noiz cried out, and whilst Aoba was in half a mind to chastise Noiz for being quite so demanding - and perhaps even pull the vibrator away, prolonging Noiz's orgasm even longer - he ultimately decided to heed the others request.  
"Mm? You want me to keep talking, Noiz?" Aoba purred, pressing the toy in his hand against each of Noiz's piercings in turn and hearing the other almost sob.  
"How filthy you are, getting off on me saying such lewd things," Aoba sighed, and his tone of voice would have made him seem almost bored had it not been so husky, and dripping with enough lust to drown Noiz even further in his pleasure. Noiz's cry of response was almost garbled, and Aoba hummed, low in his throat.  
"Or perhaps you're simply getting off on my voice? Is that it?" Aoba asked slowly, just as slowly as he pressed the vibrator against the tip of Noiz's cock.  
"Yes! Shit Aoba, yes!" Noiz fucking sobbed. It was all quickly beginning to get to be too much, his muscles pulled taut with his quickly impending orgasm. 

With the tip of the vibe still securely pressed to the tip of Noiz's leaking cock, Aoba tugged at his piercings.  
"Are you gonna come, Noiz? Are you close?" Aoba asked, pressing the vibrator in a little harder, pulling a little fiercer at the tiny metal bars. Noiz never even got a chance to answer before his orgasm rattled through him, swallowing him up in a haze of all consuming pleasure. Noiz had no clue as to the sounds he was making - Aoba on the other hand was awed by the long, loud moan, almost worthy of being called a scream - nor what was really going on around him. His release was sprayed against Aoba's hand, the vibrator, and his own stomach.

And then, eventually, he was aware of the world once more, and Aoba was prodding at his lips. 

"Suck," Aoba told him - though it was far less dominating than earlier, brimming with warmth and affection - and Noiz complied, taking the come soaked digits into his mouth. He swirled his tongue about them, cleaning all of his own bitter seed off of them, before Aoba pulled them back out. 

"Was that okay?" Aoba asked his now exhausted lover, grabbing a pack of wet wipes off of the bedside table. Noiz nodded feebly as Aoba set about cleaning his own come off of his face, careful not to swipe any into his eyes.  
"Okay, because I was worried I went kind of...Overboard?"  
"Nah, I enjoyed it. Y'were good," Noiz reassured, voice breathless and tired. A second wipe was dragged over the come left on his stomach - it was clear that Aoba had scraped some up with his fingers before making Noiz suck on them, though - before it was also used to clean off the vibrator. Everything was simply dumped back onto the side table, before Aoba flopped down next to his lover.  
"I'm glad. I just don't want to hurt you. I love you, Noiz," Aoba mumbled, nuzzling into Noiz's shoulder. Noiz let out a quiet breath, smiling.  
"Don't worry about it, okay? I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr, we can talk headcanons 'n shit  
> gayhounds.tumblr.com


End file.
